Fire, Thunder Lightening
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Sequel to Kagome the Cat Demon. Zati finds Shippo's drawings of when Inuyasha first met Kouga and thinks that if he kidnaps Souten she'll fall in love with him.
1. Prologue

Here it is! The Sequel to Kagome the Cat Demon, Fire Thunder and Lightening

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this fic

Fire Thinder Lightening Chapter 1 Prologue

" Oneechan give that back!" Called a little hanyou that resembled a cat but also looked like a dog, his eyes were cat like and so was his tail, but his ears looked like a dog's. He had short sliver hair and wore blue gi. Akemi, who had grown a bit, about preteen by human standards, was running away from her younger brother. The reason for this whole chase was Akemi took her little brother's favorite book. She turned around so she was facing him and smirked.

" Keep away from Akira!" She called and threw the book to Katsuro. He caught it and ran in another direction forcing Akira to follow. Akemi laughed.

" I'm telling Okasan on you!" Akira called as he chased Katsuro. Inunoobru stared at the three of them, he felt sorry for Akira, but at the same time struggled to keep a straight face. Akira now had to run back and forth between Akemi and Katsuro, Inunoorbu started to smell salt and now his cousin was starting to cry, he had to end this.

" That's enough!" He ordered. Katsuro was momentarily distracted and that made him miss his catch and the book hit him in the head.

" Ow!" Akira smirked

" You deserved it meanie!" Akira grabbed his book and ran off. " Thanks Inunoobru!" Akira called. Akemi walked over to Inunoobru.

"Why'd you have to interupt our fun like that?" She asked.

" You were making him cry." The dog prince replied.

" Oh."

" Akemi-chan! Let's go play somemore! Kiraia-chan said she found a great place for hid and go seek!" Katsuro called. He had learned the Cat tongue since his two best friends were a cat demon and a part cat demon.

" Great!"

Akira ran home, and sniffed out his mom, she was in the kitchen.

" Okasan! Akemi and Katsuro are picking on me again!" Kagome picked up Akira and gave him a hug.

" I'll talk to her when she comes back." She said as she rocked Akira back and forth.

" No, don't do that!" Said Inuyasha as he entered the room. " It's important for pups to play around with each other, makes them strong."

" Picking fun isn't healthy! It can scar for life!" Kagome countered.

" It helps them learn important lessons! Like safety in numbers!" Inuyasha countered her counter. They had this arguement everytime Akira was picked on my someone, which was about every other day. Akemi was older, tougher and a tom boy, always putting up a big fuss when Kagome tried to make her wear dressy kimonos, perfering her dad's kind or jeans and a shirt. Akira was more timid and younger so he got picked on. Kagome always wanted to dive in and save her little boy, while Inuyasha always insisted that they let him fend for himself.

" If we're always sayng him he'll never learn!"

" I won't let anyone hurt my son!"

' Inuyasha has a point' Youko said to Souta. ' Restricting it in your time is what probably makes all humans so weak.'

' But some people just can't handle it.' Souta said back.

' The Strong surive, that's how it was when I was alive, well in my own body.'

" Souta-koi! Are you ready?" Kina called.

' I'd better not keep her waiting.' Souta said as he ran to Kina.

' Yeah, she hits hard.'

' That too, but I'm looking forward to this as well.' Kina grabbed Souta's arm and they headed for the well. They were going to see a movie, a chick flick to Souta's and Youko's displeasure. But Souta would do anything for Kina and Youko, well Youko had to come because he was stuck in Souta's mind.

At the Kitsune Village

" Thaks Otusan, now no one will beat me at Hide and go Seek!" Said a little cat demon. He had fuzzy black ears, a small black tail, amber eyes and wore clothes made from animal fur. He huged his dad before running off.

" What was Kcyatto so happy about?" asked Kathy.

" I taught him some fox magic, he'll get plenty of practice with how much he plays." They both had decided to move here so there son could learn from the village elder, but Kathy missed her sister a lot and was sometimes very vocal of it. As they walked through the village they saw Faia and Kazesune who by the way was still wearing Kagome's collar.

" Kazesune what do you do if your neck itches?" Vadmiir asked teasingly. Kazesune decided to ignore him.

" So how's Aya?" asked Kathy.

" Great! She's taken a liking to weaving so I'm getting some cloth for her."

Village of Slayers

Over the years since Naraku's defeat, the Tajia had been reborn. Naraku's death triggered a large number of demon ubrisings. Sango trained Serina and Suzuna as fast as she could and sent them out, Akio and Miroku offered their services as well. For a while, these four couldn't keep up with the missions, but soon Sango trained enough slayers to give them a break.

" Kaze no Kizu!" Shouted Karyuu as she threw ninja stars. Even though she was still very young, with Kagura's help she gaining more and more control of the wind. Because of this, she could cut through the wind scar with anything she could get her hands on. The Ninja stars glowed and demolished her targets.

" I did Kagura-sensi!"

"Good job Karyuu." Siad Kagura. ' I never thought I'd be called sensi.'

" Okasan, Otusan got in trouble again!" called a boy with black hair. He had red eyes and wore a purple gi.

'I never thought I'd be called okasan either.'

" Was it the same as usual?"

" Yup."

" Ok Kazeken, now go practice with Karyuu."

" Ok." Kazeken could also control the winds. Kagura walked toward the Headwoman's hut. She and Shiken had mated shortly after Naraku's defeat, when Kagome came asking for his jewel shards, he relucantly gave them up and now was trying to make a similar stone with his own youki, so far it hasn't work. It usually just attracted other demons. Inside the hut she could hear Shiken arguing with Sango about the importance of his experiment.

Later back at Kaede's Village

" Hey Sis, I'm back."

"Hey Souta, Kina, how was your date?"

" Great." They both said. Souta dug into his pocket and pulled out a box.

" I brought you some chocolate from the theather." Kagome took one look at the box and started crying.

" You idoit! What did you do?" Demanded Inuyasha.

" I just gave her some chocolate." Said Souta.

" I'm sorry."Said Kagome. " That was Shippo's favorite kind." The little fox had left the village after Naraku was beaten, he said he wanted to get stronger and take care of himself for a while. They'd all been sad but Souten took it the worst, she started yelling at people and throwing things like chairs, fruit, and thunder bolts. Kagome was always worrying about him.

The Manor of the Lightening Demon Tribe

" With Shippo gone, I'll have Souten all to myself! I just have to figure out how to get her to fall in love with me." Zati said to himself.

That's it for the first chapter. Pretty much a lot of set up. RR


	2. Pictures and Kidnapping

Review Replies

Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha- Glad you like Akira

Cleverfox79- Thanks

IloveInuyasha07- G;ad you liek it so much

Inuyashahun- Glad you like it

Dragon Man180- That's right, no one gets to pickon Akira except his older sister.

Penguionlover7-Here's the update

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha

Fire, Thunder Lightening Chapter 2 Pictures and Kidnapping

Two little inu pups ran through a castle hallway laughing. They both had silver hair and white inu ears. One was wearing a black kimono and the other wore a white one. Little grey dragon wings poked out of their backs.

" This looks like a."

" Good spot. Now we can"

" Set our trap." The two inu pulled various things out of their kimonos. The white one had a chord and the black one had a pot filled with liquid. The white inu streched the chord across the hall way while the black one put the pot a measured distance from the chord.

" He should be."

" Here soon."

After a few minutes they heard someone complaining and saw a certain toad demon walking their way.

" All these years of faithful service and Lord Sesshoumaru rewards me by making me babysit his pups! They have no respect for their elders!"

" Jaken-baka! We're over here!" They called at the same time.

"Insolent pups!" Jaken ran after them, tripped over the chord and landed headfirst in the pot, the pot was just big enough for him. His arms were wedged between the sides of the pot so he was stuck. " You're both in big trouble when I get out of here!" The pups put a lid on the pot and carried it to the stables.

" Ah Un! Snack time!" The pups called. The dragon walked towards them.

" In the pot." They said.. Ah Un nodded and after a brief fight over which head got to eat it, They decided to smash the pot and eat at the same time. They lifted a claw and crushed the pot under it, the foot muffling any cries of pain from the toad demon. Then they both took a bite.

" Fut! Ago! Where are you?" Called Reia. The two pups ran to their okasan. " Where's Jaken?"

" AHHH!" A scream was heard from the stables.

" Did you two feed Jaken to Ah Un again?"

" Ah Un was hungry, and we were bored." They said.

" It's not nice to feed people to two headed dragons, even if they are Jaken."

" But Okassssaaaannnnnn!"

" No buts, now back to your studies." The two pups reluctantly went back to the library.

" Those two are quite a team, that 35 times they captured Jaken, each time differently." Said a inu servant.

" Yes they are." Said Reia

" Lady Reia, Shall I go clean up Ah Un's meal so Lord Sesshoumaru can revive him later?"

" Yes, then give them a chicken each and through brushing and flossing, don't want to them to get food poisoning."

" Yes milday."

Once the pups had left their okasan's sight they smirked.

" She didn't say anything..."

" About griffons."

" AHHH!" Someone screamed. The twins looked at each other.

"But we haven't done anything yet." A dog demon ran past them with his robes burning from acid, the twins smiled.

" It was oneechan!" They ran to the throne room where Sesshoumaru and Rin were. The twins saw their big sister was wearing a formal kimono.

" Rin, you can't melt every suitor that comes here, it's not good poltically." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Otu-sama, those 'suitors' didn't have the intelligence level of pups! Fut and Ago could think circles around them." The twins smiled.

" Rin if you would just get to know them..."

" They don't want to get to KNOW me, they want to get INSIDE my kimono!" Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. The twins smile broadened. This line always worked. Rin would mention lustful suitors and then Sesshoumaru's overprotective fatherness would kick in and Rin would leave.

Unkown Forest

A teenaged warrior lay on the ground, sleeping. He wore a blue hakama, a green and white Haori under a brown vest. A katana lay by his side. Cannie ears poked out of his hair and a sleek brown tail poked out of his hakama. His stomach growled, waking him up.

" Some of Oka's chocolate would really hit the spot right now." He said to himself. He picked up his sword, attached it to his waist went to find some nuts and berries for a snack when a scent hit his nose." I smell blood, a lot of it, and it's quite fresh. There's been a massacre." He took us after the scent and found himself at a village. There was a group of twenty green lizard demons attacking a village.

" This Village belongs to us now! And so does all you pathedic humans." Shouted a large green lizard demon. The demons had seperated the feeble, old, sickly and otherwise weak people from the ones that could do labor. The humans cried out as their familes were literally torn apart.The warrior saw the source of the blood scent, a large group of humans lay dead on the ground.

A lizard walked over to a large man.

"You look nice and plumb, You do nicely for lunch."

The Warrior drew his sword, blue fire gathered at the tip.

" Koukuu Faia.(Flying fire)" He called softly as he flung the fire gathered at the end, then sheathed his sword. The fire flew toward the lizard as if shot out of a cannon.

" AHHH!" Tehlizard collasped as blue flames consumed him.

"Who dares attack the Green Lizard Demon Clan?" The warrior walked into the village.

" I suggest you leave, unless you want to end up like your friend."

" ATTACK!" Shouted the Largest one, the leader. The Warrior gripped his sheathed sword.

"Faia ken dansu.(Fire Sword Dance)" He called and was engulfed in fire. He reappeared a few seconds later with his sword half way into it's sheath. He closed it the rest of the way with a cling, and the lizards burst into flame.

A villager approached the Warrior.

" What is your name stranger?"

" Shippo."

" Stay the nigh with us, it's the least we can do to repay you." So Shippo stayed the night. Some of the girls flirted with him but he ignored them. Someone else already occupied his thoughts.

Kaede's Village

Souten stomped angerily throught the village. Another guy had hit on her and it made her already bad mode even worse. When Shippo left she went into a constant angry state, not willing to admit she missed him but also unable to stop thinking about him.

" Why's Souten so upset?" asked Karyuu who was visiting.

" Because her darling cuddle fox isn't here." Said Kina with a smirk., then she smiled and glomped on Souta. " But mine is." Souta wrapped his tails around his mate.

" So Karyuu, why the visit?"

" Oka said she needed to see Kaede-sama. She's been been getting a big tummy lately." Kina and Souta shared a look.

Unknown the any of them Zati stopped by. He went to Souten's hut, but she wasn't there. But he did see some pirctures. He find out that they were about a love triangle between a dog, a cat and a wolf. From what he deciphered about the story. The cat and dog seemed to like each other but then the wolf kidnapped the cat and the cat fell in love with the wolf,the last page said ' based on a true story'.

' That's it! I kidnap Souten and make her stay at my manor until she falls in love with me!' Estatic about his brillant, yet slightly warped idea he set out to find Souten. He found her in deep in the forest crying over a picture, It looked like Shippo.

' That brat has hurt her enough, I'll make sure she forgets about him and can only think about me.' He snuck up behind her and hit a pressure point that caused her to pass out. He heaved her over his shoulder and carried off to his manor.

Akemi was playing nearby with her two best friends when she smelled something she didn't recognize. She called her friends and they followed the smell, when they reached the spource they saw Zati carrying the unconcious Souten away. He turned into lightening and flew off. Akmei gasped and they ran toward her house.

"Okasan!"

" Whats wrong Akemi?" asked Kagome.

" Souten's been kidnaped!"

Now the plot finally starts. RR


	3. Finding Out

Review Replies

Clever Fox79- Not really. He's used to it. Could you send me a link or leave asigned review so I can get to your story?

Inuyasha's hun- He's in denial

ILOVEInuyasha07- Thanks

Penguinlover7- Thanks

Nekoinuhanyou- Good

Dragon Man 180- I've got more planned for the toad demon we love to bash

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Fire Thunder Lightening Chapter 3 Finding Out

Zati arrived at his manor in a flash. A clan advisor walked up to him.

" Lord Zati, what happened to Lady Souten?"

" None of your bussiness, old cot." Zati replied and walked right by him.

" Your father will not be happy to hear if you kidnapped her." Zati stopped.

" Listen, soon I will be the Clan Head so watch what you say to me." Then he continued walking. He went to a room that had actually been made for Souten. It was a replica of her room at her castle. He laid her down on the bed and looked her over.

The years had been good to her. She had grown taller, and her form became more feminie he noticed. He reached out and ran his hand through her raven hair. It now reached her waist and was put in a braid

" You have an unhealthy obession Chibi." A vein appeared on Zati's forehead.

" Stop calling me that! I'm not a little kid anymore."

" You don't look like a kid anymore but you act like one." Said Zaton. " Stealing your favorite toy so no one else, like a certain brown kitsune, can play with it."

" Souten is NOT a toy! I'm making sure that fox brat can't hurt her anymore."

" She's not going to be happy when she wakes up." Said Zaton smirking.

" I know, but she'll learn to like living here, with me." Said Zati. Zaton sighed and left. Yumi was waiting outside.

" You don't want to go in there, he's finally lost it." Said the older lightening demon while shaking his head.

" Why don't you stop him? You will become Clan Head before him." Pleaded Yumi.

" He'd find some other way, at this point I don't even think clan laws could stop him." Said Zaton

" It's that bad?"

" Afarid so."

Kaede's Village

" Tell me who did it." Said Kagome.

"It was a demon Souten's age, he had red eys and wore samurai armor."

" Zati, that obessive gaki." Then Kagome's eyes lit up. ' This is the perfect way to get Shippo and Souten together.' She started giggling and ran out of the house. She dashed past Inuyasha and towards the Fox Youkai village.

Village of The Fox Youkai

"Ouch!" Said Kycatto. " That hurts."

" If you didn't move so much, I wouldn't acidentally stick you with the needle." Said Aya. Kycatto was standing on pedestal wearing a partially finished Kimono, while Aya was working on it. In another room, the parents of the pups were having tea. Aya was the daughter of Kazesune and Faia. She had red hair, blue eyes and wore a pink kimono.

" Isn't Aya a little young for this?" asked Vadimir

" No, she's already quite good." Said Faia.

" If not, think of it as free acupuncure." Joked Kazesune. Kagome ran in.

" Kazesune do you know where Shippo is?"

" I think he went to Lizard Demon Territory, It's quite a ways away."

" Don't you have any means of contacting him?"

" No, Shippo wanted to be completely on his own." Kagome's ears drooped.

" Alright." She ran home.

Kaede's Village

When Kagome got home she saw Shippo at the table talking with Akemi.

" You've grown a lot Imouto-chan."

" So have you Onii-chan, I bet girls fight each other over you." Shippo laughed nervously, then got serious.

" What about you?"

" Don't be silly onni-chan, Boys are gross. Except for Katsuro-chan." Shippo was about to reply when he was huggged by Kagome.

" Shippo, I was worried about you!"

" Sorry okasan, but I got a lot stronger on my travels." Shippo said, then his voice took a more serious tone. "I had a bad feeling so I came home, is something wrong?" Kagome nodded.

" Souten's been kidnapped by Zati." Hearing this Shippo's eyes went red and his youki flared.

" I'LL KILL HIM!" He disapeared in a flash of fox fire. Inuyasha chuckled.

" His instincts recognize Souten as his future mate, even his he doesn't."

It's shorter then I wanted, but I can't of anything else to add. RR


	4. The Barrier

Review Replies

Demon007-Good to hear from you again

Cleverfox79- Your right

DragonMan180-Don't worry, Zati will get what's comming to him

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Fire Thunder Lightening Chapter 4 The Barrier

Shippo reappeared in mid air. He looked down and saw how high he was, he was right over the manor. He started falling, then hit nothing.

" Huh?" Shippo started jumping up and down , but remained in mid air. " A barrier." He slid down to the ground and started slashing at the barrier with with his sword, it had no effect. Zati saw him and walked over to the barrier. Shippo threw fire at him, but of course it was blocked by the barrier. Zati stuck his tongue out at Shippo, the kitsune slashed harder. Zati contiuned making funny faces at Shippo behind the barrier, which only made him madder. Yumi watched them from the manor entrance and rolled her eyes.

" Oh yeah, that's mature."

" KITSUNE BI KIZU!" Shippo swung his sword and created a blade of fire, it soared at the barrier and disapeared on contact. " KOUKUU FAIA!" This attack also had no effect on the barrier. Zati laughed so hard at Shippo he fell on his back. Shippo eventually sheathed his sword and teleported away. Zati smirked and walked back to the manor.

" Zati..." Yumi started

" If it's about Souten forget it." Said Zati without stopping. He made his way to Souten's room. He opened the door and something landed on his back, knocking him to the ground. He looked behind him and saw Souten. She put a hand on his head and sent an electrical curret through him, knocking him out. She turned him over and stomped on his manhood. He made a funny noise and went into a fetal postion.

" That was for kidnapping me you jerk!" She had awoken shortly after arriving and heard Zati talking. She ran out of the room and towards the entrance. ' I wonder why there aren't any guards?' Wondered the thunder demon. She was answered by running into something " ow!" She put her hands against the air and felt the barrier.

" That's why Chibi didn't post guards." Souten turned around and saw Zaton.

" Who are you?"

" I am Zaton of the Tadsadio clan." He said and bowed. " Zati-chibi is my little brother. He's an obbsessive little bugger."

" That's why he kidnapped me."

" Correct, he thinks if he keeps you here long enough you'll like it and fall in love with him." Zaton said mockingly.

" That's ridiculous!"

" I know, but try telling him that." Said Zaton with a laugh.

" Since you odviously disagree with your brother, could you bring down the barrier?"

" Nope."

" Why not?"

" Because that would be too easy."

" I bet you can't!"

" I can, see?" Zaton waved his wand and the barrier came down, but before Souten could make a run for it, he waved again and barrier came back up.

" Why are you taunting me!"

" Well it is kinda fun." He dodged a thunderbolt from the angry thunder demon. " Well if you're going to be mean, I'll just leave." He disapeared in a flash of lightening. A group of warriors approached her.

" Souten, it is the young lord's decree that you stay in your room." Said the leader. Souten glared at them.

" Well you can tell that Bakaro to kiss my ass!" She shouted and then charged the warriors.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was sharpening his sword when Shippo appeared.

" Hey you're back." Then he noticed Shippo was alone. " Where's Souten?"

" That Bakaro put up a barrier around his manor, I need you to bring it down." Said Shippo. Inuyasha took on a serious expression.

" Looks like all those years in wild were wasted." He said in dissapointment.

" Huh?"

" After all that time you still can't handle your own problems."

" I can't break barriers! If I could hold Tessigia I wouldn't bother you!"

" But you can't, so what do you do? Ask me to do it for you." A vein poked out on Shippo's forehead.

" I'm going to do all the fighting, I just need you to bring down the barrier."

" Sorry can't do it." Then he laid back and went to sleep. Shippo reached for Tessigia and grabbed it.

" AHHHH!" The seal shocked him till he let go. Inuyasha chuckled. " Fine! I'll find out how to break barriers on my own!" Then he ran off.

Kagome walked out from behind a tree.

" Don't you think you were a little harsh?"

" Nah, He needs to learn to take care of his own problems." He stood up. " So what's the news on Sango?"

" She's pregant." Said Kagome smiling.

" Again? She's already had a bunch."

Village of Kitsunes

Shippo sniffed out his sensei and ran to him. He was at his den with his family.

" Kazesune-sensei! I need you to teach me something!"

" What do you need?"

" I need you to teach me a technique for breaking demonic barriers."

" I do know such a technique.. but."

" But what!"

" I have a few problems too. Me and Faia are going on a picnic and we need someone to watch Aya."

" Why don't you take her with you?" Shippo asked in confusion. Kazesune smiled slyly.

" We're not going just to eat." Shippo's eyes widened.

" Oh, OH! of course."

" If you watch Aya for the day, I'll teach you the technique."

"But I'm in a hurry!" Kazesune gave him a ' You don't understand' look. Like he had so many times durring training.

" Deal or no deal?" Shippo sighed and dropped his shoulders.

" Deal."

" Good, see you tommorrow." Kazesune went to join Faia, who was carrying a basket, and the two of them left.

Aya jumped on Shippo from behind.

" We're going to have lots of fun Shippo-nichan!" Shippo groaned.

Zati's Manor

Souten growled angerily as she paced in dungeon cell. She had given the manor guards a good beating until one got behind her and knocked her out.

Zati woke up in the infirmarry with a large number of servants watching over him.

" Where's Souten?"

" In the dungeon milord. We brought her there after we subdued her. " Said the captain of the guard. Zati leapt up and punched the guard in the face.

" SOUTEN IS NOT TO BE HARMED!"

" Milord! She was attacking us!"

" I DON'T CARE! SHE IS NOT A PRISONER!" Zati continued yelling, making everyone cover their ears. " RELEASE HER!" Souten was brought to Zati. She glared at him. " A smile suits you much better koishi."

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

" You're going to live here for the rest of your life, so get used to it."

RR


	5. Dealing with it

Review Replies

HanyouKitsune5- thanks

Demon007- Zati isn't perverted,he just has an unhealthy obssesion.

Mikl-thanks

Dragon Man180-Yeah it's a little like that.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

AN- Katsuro is a little older then Akemi

Fire, Thunder, Lightening Chapter 5 Dealing with it

"Ouch!"

" Hold still"

Aya was making a new kimono and Shippo was helping.

" Why am I doing this?" he muttered to himself

" Otu said you were supposed to keep me company, and I need someone tall for this kimono, it's for my oka." Said Aya and continued sewing.

"Ouch!"

" Sorry."

Zati's Mannor

Thunder bolts flew from Souten's room.

" No way in hell!" Souten yelled. A servant cowered behind a dresser.

" Don't blame me milday, it's Zati-sama's idea." Souten held up a formal kimono.

" Whoever tries to make me wear this gets castrated!" The servant squealed and ran out of the room. He ran to the throne room.

" Lady Souten didn't take to the Kimono my lord." He said.

" As I thought, tell her she can't leave her room till she puts it on." Decred Zati.

" Bbut but milord, please don't make me go back there!" begged the servant. " She's scary."

" Who are you more afaird of, her or me?" The servant ran out of the room.

" Chibi if you keep this up, you won't have any servants."

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?" Zati screamed. Zaton wagged a finger disaprovingly.

" Temper temper Chibi, it's a turn off to females."

" I'll turn YOU off!" Zati shouted and fired a lightening bolt at Zaton. The elder sibling batted it away with the back of his hand. Yumi watched from a hallway nearby. She glared and left.

' Looks like I may have more then one person to watch.'

Kaede'sVillage

"AHHH!"

Kagome and Inuyasha heard the yell and rushed to it's source. They found Akemi kneeling over a human boy with her claws at his neck. Her pupils had gone red and her fangs were bared, Akira was laying near by with several bruises and cuts.

" APOLOGIZE!" She ordered. The Boy glared back at her.

" No way!"

" Akemi what are you doing!" Kagome asked in horror. She pulled Akemi off the kid. He ran off snickering. " Well?" Akemi wiggled out of her mother's grip and turned around to face her.

" He was beating up Akira and said he deserved it for being a filthy hanyou!" She shouted, she started to say more but her voice cracked and she turned away. Kagome gasped and took Akemi into her arms. Inuyasha was already holding Akira. The four went home and sat in the living room.

" Okasan, why are they like that?" Akemi asked. Kagome remained quiet for a while.

" Some people, they just don't understand somethings."

" They wouldn't like us just for being hanyous?" Kagome nodded and tightened her embrace.

" Akira will be fine when he gets up." Said Inuyasha. " What about you Akemi?"

" I'll be fine otusan." She went back outside. ' Now to find that gaki and make him apologize.' The little hanyou tracked the boy's scent and found him hanging by his ankle in a tree.

" I came to visit and smelled your otouto's blood on him, he's all yours." Said Katsuro. After using the bully as a pinata for a while they left him there.

" How come I wasn't bullied like Akira?" Akemi asked herself on her way home.

" Well that was me." admited Katsuro. " I told every kid in the village that if they hurt you they'd have to deal with every wolf demon tribe in the area." Akemi smiled and glomped Katsuro. Inuyasha and Kagome were watching. Kagome saw her mate's eyes turning red.

" Inuyasha, they're only kids."

Village of Kitsunes, Dusk

" When's Kazesune getting back here?" Shippo grumpled.

" Shippo-nichan, you don't like having fun with me?" asked Aya her eyes starting to water up.

" No, it's just that I need to help a friened of mine but I need your otusan to teach me something first."

" It's Souten-onechan isn't it?"

" Yes." Aya smiled.

" Why don't you tell her how much you like her?"

" I...don't know, It's akward and...isn't it your bedtime?" Shippo picked up Aya and walked to her room.

" Fox Magic." Aya disapeared in a poof. She reappeared at the other side of the room.

" Hide and go Seek!" Then she disapeared again. Shippo groaned and started tracking her.

RR


	6. Learning the Technique

Finally I can resume this fic. Thanks you for waiting

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Fire, Thunder Lightening Chapter 6 Learninng the Technique

Souten woke up to see Zati hovering right on top of her.

" Hello koishi." He said smirking. Souten raised a hand to punch him, when she found she couldn't. Her wrists had been shackled above her head and chained to the end of the bed post. She couldn't kick him either becuase her ankles were shackled at the other end of the bed, spread eagled. "Like the improvements I made to the bed?" Souten struggled against the shackles.

" What are you doing?" Soutend demanded.

" You see, I don't like the way things are now. You being all high and mighty even though you're not clan noblity. Then my advisors decided to do their job for once." At this he began nuzzling Souten's neck, sending unpleasent shivers down the thunder demon's back as she tried to keep her fear hidden. " They told me to remind you whose the dominate one in this relationship and this is the best way to do that." He removed Souten's armor and any undergarments she was wearing. Souten gasped and Zati took the opportunity to kiss her. Souten struggled against him and the shackles but Zati was ruthless. The lightening demon pulled back to stare down Souten who by now was in tears. Then in one swift motion it began and Souten screamed in pain.

" NOOOO!"

" Nichan! wake up!"

Shippo felt himself being doused in water and opened his eyes. He down and saw he was halfway to his kami form.

" You had a bad dream nichan." Said Aya.

" Aya, what happened?"

" I challenged you to a game of hide and go seek, but you never found me, so I went looking for you. Otu won't like it when he finds out you where sleeping on the job."

" You're supposed to be in bed."

" Not untill you can beat me in hide and go seek." Then she disapeared in a poof of blue fire.

' That's right I was tracking Aya. Kami-sama she's good at hiding.' He tried shaking off the feeling he had in his dream. He kept telling himself Souten would be fine untill he got there but couldn't stop worrying about her. 'Hold on a little longer Souten, I'll be there soon.'

Zati's Manor

Souten had not been raped, but she was angry. She had snuck down to the kitchen to eat when she was ambushed and Zati's servants tried to get the formal kimono on her.

Now she was sitting next to Zati in the grand hall, wearing the kimono and several of Zati's servants could no longer father children. Zati reached over to hold Souten's hand but she quickly withdrew it.

" Koishi, please don't be like that." he said in a consoling tone. " The food is very good and I know you're hungery." Souten looked at the food scronfully.

" It probably has some kind of potion to paralyze me so you can have your way with me."

" Koishi, If I wanted to force you to do that I would have already. I only want your heart, not your body." He reached over again and Souten withdrew again but she did eat the food.

Village of Slayers

" Kohaku!" Kanna shouted happily as she glomped her boyfriend.Kohaku smiled and wrapped his amrs around her. Time changed him as well as everyone else around him. He had gotten taller and more handsome, not the little kid he used to be, Kanna grew as well. But not only physically, but emotionally as well. Now she had no trouble dealing with her emotion. When she was happy, aka cuddling with Kohaku, anyone could tell she was in a state of bliss. When she was angry, aka, other girls hitting on her Kohaku, her aura flared up and the flirt instantly got the message. ' Back off or you'll lose your soul!'

" Anything happen while I was gone?" asked Kohaku. He had been to a village far away that had been attacked by bear demons.

" Your sister left for Kaede's village, she's pregant again." Kohaku sighed.

" More work for the rookies." The rookies were the ones who got the mediocre jobs like baby sitting, assiting the farmers, and if they're lucky they might get to fight a low level worm demon.(Which are actually harmless but they don't know that.)

" And I think Aiko might FINALLY start courting Serina." The young monk and ninja had been playing coy for about a year. Kohaku yawned. " Come on Kobito, let's go home." The two walked to their house next to Sango and Miroku's, curled up next to each other and went to sleep.

Village of Kitsunes

Finally, after searching and running all night, Shippo managed to catch Faia.

" He did it Otusan!" Faia called. Kazesune removed the illusion around him and walked to his daughter and student.

" Sensei how long have you been there?" Shippo asked.

" Just long enough to see you pass the test." Shippo froze.

" Test?"

" Yep! Otu knew you'd come and so he asked me to test you!" said Faia and she disapeared from Shippo's grasp in a poof and reapeared on her otu's head.

" So, the picnic, the babysitting, the hide and go seek was all a test?"

" Yep!"

" Sensei with all due repsect, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!" Shippo shouted.

" If you failed to find my daughter then you'd never be able to learn the technique you need to pass through Zati's barrier." Said Kazesune.

" So you'll teach me now?"

" Yes. You are ready." Faia apeared and took Aya into her arms. " Good job Aya, I have a reward for you back home."

" YAY!" The two kitsune disapeared. Kazesune turned to Shippo.

" The technique is called Youiki Doukishiki(Demon energy synchronization). it's when you match your energy to be exactly like another object, when you do this, you can pass through it as if it wasn't there. This also applies to demonic barriers."

" So if I match my energy to that of the barrier, I can pass through it?"

" Yes, but to learn and effecticly use this technique requires patience and perserverance, which you proved you had by babysitting my daughter and playing hide and god seek all night."

' Yes! Souten, I'm one step closer to saving you.'

RR


	7. Teaching

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

AN. Akira has the maturity level of a 10 year old. Even though he's not 10 years old. Demon pups mature faster then human children.

AN2: FMA references, but no characters

Fire Thunder Lightening Chapter 7 Teaching

A Few days later

" Shippo watch close, I'm going to demostrate the technique and then you copy it."

" Hai Sensei."

Kazesune's body glowed and flickered briefly.

" Now throw a ball of fox fire at me." Shippo nodded, and did so. The ball went right through Kazesune's body. " If you know what your opponent's ki is like, you can use your fox magic to disguise your ki as theirs. Now you try." Shippo knew already what his teacher's ki was like so he focused on making his own ki appear to be Kazesune's.

" Ready?"

" Yes."

" Good." Kazesune threw a ball of foxfire as if he were a pitcher.

" oof!" Shippo grunted as the ball hit him and knocked him off his feet.

" We'll have to work on that."

Zati's Mannor

Souten was walking across the mannor grounds. Zati had allowed her to walk around freely in her new 'home', his advisors said it would make her feel more comfortable. But in truth it was because all the guards were too scared of her to stop her. Souten stopped pacing and closed her eyes.

" Why are you following me?" Yumi walked out of the shadows and up into Souten's face.

" What do you have that I don't?" She asked seriously.

" What?"

" What do YOU have that I don't?" Souten then realized what she meant.

" You like Zati don't you?" Yumi's serious expression was melted by the red blush covering her face. " If I knew why Zati liked me so much, I wouldn've changed it by now so he'd leave me alone."

" I might be able to help you lovely ladies out." Yumi turned and smiled.

" Sensei!"

" Yo."

" So what's the secret?" Souten asked.

" It's just a theory really, I'm not completly sure, but since he is my brother..."

" SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Yumi elbowed Souten in the stomach.

" Please continue Sensei."

" Zati most likely wasn't interested in Souten in the beginning. but after fighting your lover...

" NOT MY LOVER!"

" and not winning, he became obessed with beating him in everything, including love. Understand where I'm going with this?"

" I'M JUST A PRIZE TO HIM!" Souten shouted angerily then ran off to beat Zati to a plup, which was difficult considering she was still wearing a kimono. Zaton sighed.

" I wasn't finished, but oh well."

" Sensei, do you know how to get him to like me?"

" Well first Souten has to leave, as long as she's here he won;t be able to think of anyone else." Yumi's eyes gained a malicous gleam. " Don't even think about killing her, not only is it mean. but if Zati finds out and he will, he'll never forgive you." Yumi sagged her shoulders.

" So what do I do?"

" Wait for her non-lover to get here, then beat Zati in a fight. He'll be mad at you for a while, but since you've been his best friend forever, he'll forgive you for that. Then he won't be able to stop thinking about you and your pasts together. If you continue spending time with him durring this, he might eventually fall for you."

" Yay! Then we'll mate, and have childeren and..." Yumi listed happily.

Before she finished, thunder bolts racked the manor main building and all the servants and guards were seen running from it as fast as they could.

" That's only if Souten doesn't kill or castrate him first." Muttered Zaton.

Village of Kitsunes

" Ready?"

" Ready!" Kazesune threw another fox fire ball at Shippo. It went through him and he opened his eyes. " I did it!" Then he felt something burning. He looked behind him and saw his rear on fire, the fox fire only made it half way through. " AHHH!" Kazesune cringed.

" Oo, that's gotta sting."

Kaede's Village

Ever since the bully incident, Akemi was spending a lot more time with her little brother.

"Otouto-chan, why do you read that book so much? You must have read it a dozen times by now." Akemi asked.

" It's a fascinating book Onee-chan. Uncle Fluffy gave it to me, it's about Alchemy." Akira anwsered.

" Alchempee?"

" Alchemy! It's the science of taking things apart at the subatomic level and putting them back together as something different."

" Huh?"

" Like this." Akira drew a transmutation circle on the ground then pressed his hands against it, it glowed and a sculpture that looked like a dragon formed.

" Whoa. This is what you've been studying all this time?"

" Yep."

" Otouto-chan, that's awesome!"

" Really?"

" Of course. Don't you agree Katsuro-chan?" She turned to her friend to find him drawing in the dirt, then he pressed his hands against it.

" It didn't work." He turned to Akira. " How come?"

" Because you don't know what you're doing." Akira made another circle and it worked.

" Can you teach us how to do that?" asked Katsuro.

" Sure, but you probably wouldn't get it."

" We can handle it." Said Akemi.

A few hours later

" We don't get it." Said Akemi and Katuro. Then they fell backwards with swirly eyes.

Village of Kitsunes

" Ready?"

" Ready!"

Kazesune launched the uptenth ball of Foxfire. It sailed through Shippo and landed in a bush behind him.

" You can open your eyes now, you did it."

" So I can pass through Zati's barrier?"

" Yes, it should it work."

" Domo arigatou Sensei!"

" Before you poff away to save your beloved Souten, you should at least eat something." Shippo blushed but agreed.

RR


	8. Rescue

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Fire Thunder Lightening Chapter 8 Rescue

After dinner and a little rest Shippo was ready to leave. He poofed away reappeared just outside Zati's Manor. He focused his magic and matched his youki with that of the barrier. Then he took a step forward and went right through it. He sighed in relief then started grinning like a maniac.

' Time's up Zati.' He ran through the courtyard untill a lightening bolt landed in his path.

" You're here for Souten right?"

" Aren't you Zati's friend?"

" Yes, but Souten is in my way. I don't have anything against her personally, but she has got to go. I'll lead you to her." Shippo didn't smell any dishonesty so he followed her. In Zati's private chamers, the two found the young clan heir, black, blue and twisted into a pretzel, his armor was totalled and he had X's for eyes. Yumi sweatdropped.

" What happened here? It looks like someone got here before me and beat him up." Shippo asked.

" It was Souten." Shipo fell down anime style. ' but then again it's not that surprising, Souten was never one to take things without a fight' He got up and poked Zati with his sword sheath. The Lightening demon opened his eyes and was shocked to see Shippo in his manor.

" How did YOU get here Fox brat!" Shippo smirked smugly.

" It was nothing, I passed through your barrier like it wasn't even there." Zati glared at him.

" I'm going to kill you!" He tried to stand up, but was still stuck in pretzel shape. " Just as soon as I untangle myself!" Everyone present fell down anime style. Servants were called and Zati was untangled. He drew his swords and pointed them at Shippo.

" This time I wouldn't fail! You will die!" Shippo scoffed.

" If you got so throughly beaten up by Souten, I won't have any trouble at all killing you." This time it was Zati's turn to scoff.

" I let Souten-koishi beat me up, I couldn't bear harming the love of my life!" He said with glazed over eyes. Shippo's forehead vein popped out.

" You can't call her that!"

" Yes I can!"

" Why don't you two skip the macho talk and go right to the fighting, winner takes all?" Asked Zaton.

" Where'd you come from?" The two asked.

" Not important, but about the fight..."

" Sounds good to me." Said Shippo and he drew Kitsuhato.

" I have no problems with a death fight." Said Zati. They went to the Courtyard and stood at opposite ends.

" If I win, Souten leaves with me and you stay away from her forever!" Said Shippo.

" Fine! And if I win, You have to leave and forget about Souten!" Said Zati.

" Then it has been decided! Shippo Higrashi of the Village of time(Kaede's village) will engage in a fight to the death with Zati Tasado of the Lightening Demon Tribe. Winner gets Souten!" Annonced Zati. All three were simultaneously shocked with Thunder bolts.

" I AM NOT A PRIZE!" Shouted Souten. The two fighters slightly cowered.

" I never said you were." They said.

" I'M just the judge!" Shouted Zaton. " Anyway, the fight may now begin!" Souten's admirers leapt at each other swords drawn. Then he turned to Souten.

" After this fight, one of them will stop chasing you."

" What do you mean 'one of them'? Shippo isn't chasing me." Said Souten.

" Well, not openly. He's actually crazy about you." Souten cheek's turned pink.

" Wait a minute, I beat up Zati all the time and he keeps chasing me."

" Well when you beat him, it just makes you more desireable, strong females bare strong childeren." Souten scowled. " But if someone else, like Shippo, beats him, he will accept that you're unavailable and give up."

" That doesn't make any sense." Said Souten.

" I know." Said Yumi. " Especially since we're the ones that order them around." Souten nodded.

" Kitsune Bi Kizu!"

" Raitoningu Kizu(Lighting cut)!" Blasts of fire and lightening met and a shoving match began. Shippo smirked.

"Yokuokitahi Kaku(Blazing Fire Divide)!" Shippo's blast divided into five and shot around Zati's blast to hit him directly. When Zati's blast, now unchecked, came from him, he deflected it with his sword. Then he dove after Zati before he could recover.

"Shokkingu Baria(Shocking Barrier)!" Zati was surronded by a dome of electricty and Shippo was electrtrifed on contact. He back off and went into a defensive stance.

" Raitoningu Bakayha(Lightening Blast)!" Zati fired a blast of his youki from his hands, through the barrier, at Shippo. Shippo began glowing with blue light and the the blast went right through him but did no damage.

" Hhhooww, how did you do that?" Shippo smirked and sheated his sword.

" My little secret." he walked through Zati's barrier, stopped glowing and punched Zati in the gut, then gave him an uppercut. Zati landed on his back a few feet away.

"Magunechikku Raitoningu(Magentic Lightening)!" A lightenign blast came from his hands, Shippo poofed to avoid it.

" It is that all you can do?" He asked. " AHHH!" He screamed as the blast hit him from behind.

" HAHAHA! That attack locks onto your ki and follows you, it can't be avoided."

" That's where your wrong."

" Magunechikku Raitoningu!" Zati Called again. Shippo started glowing and the attack went right through him.

" Kitsune Majikku(Fox Magic)!" Shippo threw fox fire at Zati. It surronded him and the lightening blast veered around and hit him. Zati looked at him as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

" Kitsune are trickersters by nature, you should have expected one to turn your own attack against you." Zati gave him a death glare. Shippo smirked and ran towards him. Zati raised his own swords in a X form and waited for the fox to attack. Shippo jumped up for a high slash, Zati waited until he was in range before pulling his swords apart,

" Raitoningu Shizaakatto(Lightening Sissors Cut)!" A pair of sissors made of youki, emerged and cut Shippo in half. The two pieces fell on the ground and leaked blood.

Souten felt herself going numb as the scene played itself over and over and over again in her mind.

' He's gone? But he can't e gone! I...I... I loved him.' She thought as tears formed in her eyes.

" MWAHAHA! I have won! Shippo is no more!" Zati yelled triumphantly.

" You bastrad! You killed him!"

" Why Souten, I didn't know you cared." Said Shippo as he placed his blade at Zati's neck.

" What.. how..."

" Oh it was simple, I created a copy of myself to distract you, while I got behind you. Zaton, I believe I've won." The older demon smirked.

" I believe you have."

" Well, are you going to finish me off?" asked Zati.

" No, but I am going to take these." He reached up with his free hand and pulled out the jewel shards in Zati's forehead. Then removed his sword and pushed Zati away.

" You made a big mistake letting me go." said the lightening demon.

" You're no threat to me without these." said Shippo as he pocketed the shards. " In fact, you weren't a threat even with them!" A thunder bolt hit him.

" I came all the way to save you and this is the thanks I get?"

" I never asked you to save me! I would've escaped on my own eventually!" By now they were both glaring at each other face to face.

" Fine, then just stay here!"

" Maybe I will! Zati treats me like a princess." Shippo grabbed her and heaved her off his shoulder.

" No, I'm getting you out of here."

" Shippo no baka! Put me down!" Souten screamed.

" Banshee." Shippo mumbbled as he ran out of the manor. (Zaton had removed the barrier) Once he was clear, he poofed the rest of the way to Kaede's village.

Kaede's Village

Shippo and Souten reapeared in the Middle of the Village. Shippo put Souten back on her feet.

" There I got you out." He turned away.

" Where are you going?"

" To see my oka, tell her I made it back safe." and he began walking away.

" Shippo?" Shippo stopped and turned.

" Yeah?" Souten was blusing slightly.

" Thanks for saving me." Shippo smiled.

" Anything for you koishi." Souten's face turned red.

" Did... you...call me koishi?" Shippo's face also turned red.

" Ooof of course not! I.I..said bushy!"

" Bushy?"

" Yeah, cause, you have bushy eyebrows." Souten glared and punched him in the stomach.

" You jerk!"

" What was that for! You're not supposed to attack the one that rescued you!"

" I wouldn't gotten kidnapped if you hadn't abandoned me!"

" Then why don't you come with me!"

" Alright then I will! Someone has to keep you in line."

" Just don't fall behind." The demons went to The Forest of Inuyasha. On the way there, Souten slipped a hand in Shippo's without taking her eyes of the path, and he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

There will still be more to this fic, this is just the end of the first arc. About a two more chapters left.

RR


	9. Tanabata Festival

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Fire, Thunder, Lightening Chapter 9 Tanabata Festival

" I'm NOT gonna wear it!" Protested Akemi.

" Akemi, it's just for tonight." Said Kagome, holding a pink kimono with hearts on it. " Maybe after tonight, the human boys will stop being frightend of you. Their okas said they're having nightmares about you."

" Good! Then they won't DARE pick on my Little Brother!" Said Akemi. Inuyasha ruffled his daughter's hair affectionatly.

" That's my girl, you show em whose boss!" Akemi beamed under her father's praise.

" Inuyasha, don't incourage her!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at his mate innocently.

" What? It's not my fault our daughter wants to be tough." His eyes soften and his voice became laced with sorrow. " If I had a big sister like her when I was growing up, then the loss of my oka...all the villager's torments... all the isolation..." Kagome's eyes teared up. She dropped the kimono and hugged Inuyasha.

" Oh Inuyasha, that must have been horrible. I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha hugged his mate with the same solemn expression. But then he turned his head toward's his daughter and winked.

' Thanks otu.' Akemi ran out of the house towards the festival in the village.

0o0o0o0o0

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagome dried her eyes and called "Come in"

It was Sesshoumaru, Reia and Rin.

" Hey Oni-chan." Said Inuyasha.

" Is Akira here?" He asked.

" He's already gone to the festival." Said Kagome.

" Oh, I brought another book on Alchemy since he seemed to enjoy the last one I brought."

" It's all he ever does." Said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smirked.

" Sad your first son is a book worm?"

" Nah, that with that alchemy stuff he can make ramen even faster then Kagome!" Everyone fell anime style.

' The Ultimate Science and he uses it to avoid a 3 minute wait for ramen!' Sesshoumaru thought twitching 'What a glutton, he reminds me of father'

' My mate is simple minded glutton.' Thought Kagome. 'But I love him anyway.'

' My Sesshoumaru odviously all of their parents intelligence, and didn't leave any for Inuyasha.' Thought Reia.

'Inuyasha-Ojisan is more fun then my otu, but he really is an idoit.' Thought Rin.

" Where's Fut and Ago?" asked Kagome to change the subject.

" They're back at the castle, Jaken is babysitting." Said Reia.

Sesshoumaru's Castle

" AHHHHH!" Jaken screamed as he wigled in the chains that tied him to the table. Above him a giant ax blade swung back and forth, slowly making it's way down to him. The twins chuckled in the doorway.

Back at Kaede's Village

Akira walked around the village toward the bambo tree to hang his wish paper from. All the usual bullies stayed away from. They were terrorified of his sister which made him feared by assocation. He reached up and hung his wish on a branch.

' I want to become a great alchemist.'

Someone else reached up to hang their wish. To a normal eye, she looked human. Shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a simple red kimono. But Akira could see through the illusion, the inu ears on her head hidden in her hair, the outline of a tail under her kimono and her scent. He took a glance at her wish paper.

' I want to become a great alchemist.'

"So you're an alchemist too."

" Yeah, that's right." She said.

" I'm Akari, I'm learning alchemy."

" I'm Michiko."

" Did you just move here? I haven't seen you around." He a hand behind her neck in an embarrased fashion. " But then my head usually in my alchemy book anyway." Michiko looked impressed.

" You're teaching youself alchemy?"

" Yeah, but I can't understand the whole thing." Michiko grabbed his hand.

" Let's see what you can do."

At the outskirits of the village

" And why are we back here?" Asked Souten.

" I have my reasons." Said Shippo.

" I bet you're going to check in with your oka, or your going to put a wish paper on the bambo tree. Both are childish." Said Souten. Shippo smirked and took out a piece of paper.

" Then what's this note written in your handwritting for?" Souten turned red.

' If that's what I think it is.' Souten lunged at him. " Give that back." Shippo turned the other side over to show that it was blank.

" HAHAHA! You should have seen your face Souten! But more importantly, your face told me you really DID make a wish for festival." Souten punched his arm.

" You tricked me!"

" Of course, I'm a fox, It's in my nature."

" Oni-chan, if you could stop flirting with Souten-onechan you would realize you've attracted a crowd!" Said Akemi smirking. The two teen demons realized a lot of children were gathered around them.

" Are you two in love?" asked one kid. The two blushed.

" NO!"

" Are you gonna kiss?" asked Another.

" NO!" Shippo grabbed Souten and poofed away to Inuyasha's forest. The inhabitants smelled their oldest pup and came out.

" Hey you two." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome handed Souten a package.

" What's this?" asked the Thunder Demon.

" Kazesune dropped it off, saying it was a present from Aya." Said the hanyou miko. Souten opened the package and saw a blue and white kimono with a big red obi.

" For the festival I assume?" asked the Thunder Demon.

" I guess so." Said Kagome. Shippo got a mental picture of his sensei and Aya smirking at him. " There's this note too."

Dear Souten,

Please wear this Kimono at the Tanabata festival. I worked really hard on it, just for you. I hope you like it.

P.S. You might find someone you like.

Aya

" Are they always like this?" Souten asked. Shippo hung his head.

" Every.Single.Time." Souten sighed and went to change into the Kimono.

" Have you told her yet?" Inuyasha whispered in Shippo's ear.

" OTUSAN!"

Souten stepped out. She was blushing slightly.

" Well?" She asked. Shippo's breath caught in his throat.

"Beautiful." He said. Souten blushed harder.

" Why don't you two go for a walk?" Kagome said as she practically pushed the two out the door. Souten and Shippo glanced at each other, looked away quickly then started walking.

Elsewhere in Inuyasha's forest

There were repeated flashes of light as Akira Michiko tried out their alchemy. They were currently making statues of earth, the contest was who could make them bigger and more detailed.

Akira created a half size model of his Otu, while Michiko created a statue of a nine tailed fox about the same size.

Akira grabbed several handfuls of grass, along with some red berries and created a grass quilt with red stripes. Michiko grabbed the moss off trees and used that and some red berries to make a green and red shirt.

" A lot of good that'll do, moss is really itchy." Said Akira.

" Grass isn't much better." said Michiko. " Can you make anything with air?" She asked.

" I never tried before." Said Akira.

They both drew their circles on their hands with berrie juice and pushed their hands against the air. The sloppy circles didn't last long and soon fell apart, so the only thing they made was a small shockwave.

Incidently in the direction of Akira's older brother.

Back with the love birds

Shippo and Souten were still walking silently. Then the shockwave hit and knocked Souten off her feet, right into Shippo. The Kitsune instinictivly caught Souten against his chest with his arms loosely around her. Souten looked up at him, causing their eyes to lock. Shippo tightend his hold on Souten and hugged her tightly. Souten's head came to rest on his shoulder.

" Souten...I've been wanting to tell that... I love you." Souten smiled and faced him.

" Shippo no baka, I love you too." and kissed him.

Kazesune and his family were watching through a crystal enchanted with fox fire.

" It's about time." He said.

One more chapter to go. RR


	10. Challenge

Disclaimer- I Don't own Inuyasha

Fire Thunder Lightening Chapter 9 Challenge

" Do you feel a storm comming on?" Asked Kagome, smiling slightly.

" Yeah. I think I do." Said Inuyasha also smiling. " You know what that means."

" Punishment time!" They both said.

" GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!" Souten shouted while throwing thunder bolts at a frantically running kitsune. A dark storm was literally following over her head, it cackled with electrical energy.

" I hate this time of the month!" Shippo shouted. He dodged another thunder bolt, but tripped in the process. Souten lunged over him, a spear made of electrical energy in her hands pointed at Shippo.

" BWHAHAHA!" She laughed manically.

" FOX MAGIC!" The kitsune shoutes in panic. He poofed away just as the spear hit the area he was in a second before.

Reapearing behind a tree a ways away. He looked around, saw no one and sighed in relief.

" Honeymoon's over eh?" asked a voice behind him. Shippo jumped in surpise and fell over, as the tree he leaning against turned into Kazesune.

" Sensei? What are you doing here?" Kazesune smirked.

" Just checking in on my favorite couple." The older fox replied. " What did you do this time?"

" I brought her a drink from my oka's time. It said diet on it and Souten thought I thought she was fat." Shippo said. Kazesune nodded.

" Yes that would do it. Why don't you try apologizing?"

" I'm too busy dodging Thunder Bolts!"

" How about I distract her till she calms down?"

" You'd do that?"

" Of course." Said Kazesune smiling.

" Thanks Sensei." Shippo sat down to wait.

" Souten! He's over here!" Shippo felt Souten's red eyes turned on him.

" Sensei!" Kazesune smirked.

" It's best to get it over with, trust me." And he disapeared in a flash of blue fire.

Before Shippo could move, Souten had him pinned to the ground.

" Um Koishi, I really didn't mean you're fat by giving you that drink." He said, his voice cracking. Souten paused.

" Really?"

" Yeah!" Souten's eyes turned to hearts and she nuzzled Shippo.

" I knew you didn't really mean it my adorable cuddle fox." Shippo sweat dropped, Kazesune snickered.

The Next Day

There was a vistiter at the House of Inuyasha. It was girl from the village, black hair, blue eyes and in her teens. She knocked on the door and Inuyasha answered.

" Yeah what is it?"

" Is Shippo here?" Inuyasha shock his head.

" He's out with his girlfriend." The girl smiled.

" Ok." The girl ran away. After a bit of searching she found the couple. They were walking hand in hand through the forest. The girled smiled even wider and tackle glomped Shippo.

" Shippy! I missed you!" The girl cried while nuzzling him. Souten glared.

" Shippo... who is this girl? ...and why does she call you Shippy?" She asked in a carefully controlled tone. Shippo pushed the girl away.

"Masuyo, what are you doing here?" The girl merely smiled.

" I missed you Shippy!"

" WHO ARE YOU?" Souten screamed.

" I am Shippy's girlfriend."

" WHAT!"

" SHE'S NOT!" Souten grabbed Shippo's collar.

" You have a lot of explaining to do." Shippo laughed nervously.

" I saved her durring my travels and she became attached to me, that's all!" The fox swore. Masuyo grabbed Shippo's arm.

" I need to talk with Shippy for a momment in private." She said. " You don't mind do you?" She asked in a way that wasn't a question.

" Yes I do mind!" Souten grabbed Shippo's other arm and the girls started playing tug-a-war with me.

Demon Otherworld

" See? That's my grandson! He's got two chicks fighting over him." Bragged Inutaishou. " My son did had two as well"

" That's nothing! MY son had an entire harem trampling themselves to get to him!" Challenged Hougya Sr.

" Maybe before my son killed him!" The two dead demons glared at each other.

" Stop arguing you two! You're acting like hatchlings!" Scolded Ryukotsusei. The two stopped arguing and looked down, embarassed. " Besides, my son had more fangirls then either of yours!"

" Let's get him." Said Inutaishou.

" Right behind you." Said Hyouga and they pounced on Ryukotsusei. The three's mates sweatdropped.

Back on the Mortal World

The tug-a-war was ended by surprisingly, Kouryu.

" Souten-sama!" In the instant that Souten was distracted, Masuyo pulled Shippo out of her grasp and ran away.

" Damit Kouryu! What is it?"

" Uh, we Toto-sai finally agreed to fix your brother's Thunder Pike."

" Oh, good. But now I have to get MY Shippo back." And she ran off in the direction Masuyo went.

Said Girl dragged Shippo to a lake and let him go.

" Masuyo, what are you doing?" The fox asked.

" Saving you from that demon girl, she's no good for you!" The ningen declared.

" Souten is the only one for me.."

" How? She's abrasive, possesive, moody, and not at all feminine." Said Masuyo with her chin high.

" But... that's what makes her the demon I love and want to have a family with." Masuyo was shocked. " There's nothing you can do to change my mind." Masuyo snorted.

" Fine, but don't try comming running back to me later." And she ran away.

" Shippo..." Souten came out from behind a tree.

" Souten! uh, how long have you been there?" Souten walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

" Long enough to hear that sweet confession." Shippo smiled and enveloped Souten in his embrace. " Shippo?"

" Yeah?"

" Were you serious about having a family?"

" If you want." Souten pushed Shippo down and pinned him to the ground.

" Then let's start, the Thunder Demon clan needs an heir afterall."

And that's the End of Fire, Thunder, Lightening. The sequel will be out soon. It will be called " The New NWC"

BTW NWC stands for "Nermia Wrecking Crew" It's a term amoung Ranma 1/2 fans.

Summary: Kagome's family goes to Nermia on Shrine bussiness, and Yusuke's goes there to investigate the unusual amount of paranormal activity there. Chaos insues as the three groups meet. And some old foes are back as well.

RR


End file.
